Innocent
by DdraigCoch
Summary: Sirius, Remus, Wormtail all caught by the Ministry...What will happen? Will Sirius be freed? Please R&R, this is my Return to this Fandom. Now Spell-checked!
1. Sunday

Innocent  
Story: Sirius, Peter and Remus are all caught by the ministry, what will happen next?  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, J.K.Rowling does and I mean no harm in writing with them.  
Note: This could take awhile to write, so I appologise beforehand for the appalling amount of time it's going to take to write.  
Sunday evening:-  
Sirius was breathing hard as he and Remus hid behind a oak. They'd been in the middle of tea when a band of M.O.M Aurors had descended on them. Together they had fled into the woods from them, and the Aurors had followed them, now they were both taking shelter behind this oak with their pursuers just behind them. Sirius glanced at his terrified friend. He was shivering and shkaeing like a leaf in the breeze, and Sirius wanted so much to hold him and protect him. But he knew he couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't... He vaugely wonderd why Remus had fled too, and he decided to ask.  
  
"Moony," he whisperd "why did you run?"  
  
"You think I want to be put away for hideing a fugitive?" he whisperd back, urgently. A storm was breaking all around them and he could hear their ex-co-workers shouting for them.  
  
"Sirius! Remus! Come on out, we know you're around here someplace! We've already got your little friend Pettigrew under arrest, so why not join him?"  
  
"Thomson." Sirius whisperd but Remus was thinking along completely diffrent lines.  
  
"They've got Wormtail? Sirius, with Dumbledors help we can prove you're innocent!"  
  
"I'm not giveing myself up to them, if thats what you're thinking Remus."  
  
"Then I'll give myself up and make a deal with them." Remus whisperd back, faceing Sirius with that amazeing amber stare of his.  
  
"They'll put you in Azkaban. I don't think I could live with myself if they did anything to you."  
  
"It'll be worth it if you're freed, if not then at least we'll both be in Azkaban together."  
  
"Moony, listen to me. Azkaban is hell on earth. Everything good is sucked out and it leaves you unable to do anything, understand? And even when you're out, you don't recover from it. I really don't want you to do this."  
  
"Tough, because I am going to do it, because I- I'm your Friend." with that Remus squeezed Sirius' forearm one more time and whirled away in frount of the M.O.M officals where he was seized by the arms and dragged away. Sirius watched him go then turned and began to run in the direction of Hogwarts, transforming in mid stride into a huge back dog.  
  
Remus Lupin strained his neck looking back over his shoulder to catch one more glance of Sirius, knowing of course that he wouldn't get one. He turned his head ahead and straitend himself out, refuseing to be 'dragged' like this, walking ahead of his captors and sitting composed in the back seat although he still shiverd, but not from cold. He shiverd from something much deeper than that. 


	2. Monday morning

Innocent  
Note: sorry it's so short, more coming soon.  
  
Monday:-  
  
It was a sunny Monday morning in the Weasley household and everyone had just been called down to breakfast. Harry and Ron were the last ones to arrive, both of them arguing the various possible high points of the upcoming Quidditch match they were going to to see as a birthday present to Ron (Chudley Cannons Vs Caerphilly Cataupaults). They were still chattering amongst themselves while the rest of the family stared grey-faced at them. Eventually even Ron and Harry had to notice to total lack of conversation.  
  
"Whats up Mum?" Ron asked, reaching for a piece of toast. His brother Bill dropped the mornings Daily Prophet in front of the two school boy wizards.   
  
'PETTIGREW ALIVE?! '  
  
They continued reading.  
  
'Last night Ministry officials arrested one Peter Pettigrew for aiding and abetting the Dark Lord. Yes dear readers, the Daily Prophet is once again first with the news! The long thought dead Peter Pettigrew is alive and kicking. He was discovered early last night casting one of the unforgiveable curses on a wizarding family that would prefer to remain un-named. The appearance of Mr Pettigrew drags up some uncomfortable questions for the ministry of Magic today, such as How did he remain hidden all these years? How much information as to the whereabouts of You-Know-Who can he give us? And indeed the most important of all, Does this mean that Sirius Black is in fact Innocent of the crimes he was sent to Azkaban for almost 14 years ago? The Daily Prophet extends its legal help to Mr Black in fighting his furthered imprisonment.'  
  
It went on to describe how Wormtail had been stripped of his order of merlin ect ect...Then, right at the end of the article, the thing that made everyone pale.  
  
'Professor Remus Lupin, former DADA teacher at Hogwarts, is being questioned as to the whereabouts of Mr Sirius Black.' 


	3. More Monday Morning

Innocent3  
  
Note: longer one for 'Karla' who was complaining about the length of the last two parts and also for Amalia Milan (I like your pen name too), Sis and all who reviewed it. Ta guys!  
Disclaimer: See last parts  
  
Earlier that same morning:-  
  
Sirius Black bounded through the grounds of Hogwarts and towards two figures walking near the lake. He stopped in front of Albus Dumbledore, almost knocking Minerva into the lake in his haste.  
  
"Well hello Sirius." Dumbledor greeted him with a warm smile on his face. In his agitation Sirius transformed into himself. Minerva let out a strangled scream. "Calm yourself, my dear. I assure you Sirius is quite innocent."   
  
"He is?" Mcgonagall murmerd. She was clutching at her robes and was still in shock.  
  
"Yes Minerva, I am. At least in the view of I am, but this is besides the point." Sirius turned to Dumbledor, unable to keep the reason for his being there quiet any longer. He would deal with Minerva s shock later. "Professor, they've arrested Remus and it's my fault."  
  
"They?"  
  
"The Ministry."  
  
"Ah." Dumbledor looked concerned "How?"  
  
"They must have found out where I was hiding because a group of aurors found us. We ran into the woods and they followed. In the end he gave himself up so I'd be able to escape and so he could do a deal with them. Oh god, it's all my fault. I Shouldn't have let him." Sirus said, biting his lip and fighting a wave of guilt.  
  
"Sirus, snap out of it." Minerva said sharply. "Remus has always done what he thinks best and always after thinking of the repercussions."  
  
Sirius looked back at the two of them, Mcgonagall with that 'you silly boy' look on her face that she had been so well known for at school and Dumbledor smiling aproveingly at the quick recovery and quicker words of his head of Gryffindor. But Sirius wasn't going to be comforted as quickly.  
  
"Minerva, do you know what they are likely to do with him?"  
  
"Well, take him into questioning I assume."  
  
"Half right. He's a wearwolf. They'll take him to Azkaban to question him, Minerva. Take it from someone who spent twelve years there, it'll be a miracle that he'll survive the week with everything he's been through."  
  
Minerva had no reply for that but Dumbledor did.  
  
"Sirius, I'll talk to Fudge, see to it that he isn't surrounded by dementors as you were. Now, until we can find somewhere else for you to stay I belive it would be safer for you to stay here, possibly with Hagrid. Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Sirius wracked his brain then nodded   
  
"They've caught Wormtail."  
  
"Ah...Then perhaps you should inform Harry?"  
  
"Yes Professor. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sirius changed back into Padfoot and made his way up towards the hut where Hagrid was making rock cakes.  
  
  
Harry Couldn't belive it. Pettigrew was captured, that meant Sirius would be equitted!! Had to be!  
  
"Yeah, but" Ron said when Harry told him this "you know what the Ministry is like. They'll have him under the dementors Kiss Before you can say 'false arrest'."  
  
"They can't do that though!" Harry protested  
  
"That's just it. They can." Ron said then looked up at him "Look no point in worrying about him right now. If I was Sirius I'd have gone straight to Hogwarts. It's Moony we've got to worry about." Harry nodded then smiled.  
  
"Moony? What happened to Proffesor Lupin?" He asked slyly. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"After our third year he kept in touch with me. He asked me not to tell anyone, but I guess it doesn't matter now."  
  
"Ron, you know next time we have secrets?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well lets just tell them to each other outright, huh?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Remus Lupin was being dragged through the gates of Azkaban. There wasn't really any other way to go through the gates of Azkaban when you were bound hand and foot. But Remus held his head up proudly as he was thrown into a chair in front of Macnair, executioner of dangerous beasts. 


	4. No One Could Love a Wearwolf...

Innocent4  
  
Note: Yes I know another short part but you try writing things for 10 fandoms and see how your muses fare...  
  
They'd been at it for hours now, questioning him. Torturing would probably have been a better choice of words, though.   
  
Remus was limp in the chair , held up by one of Macnair's lackeys. Blood matted the honey hair on his head and his entire body was wracked with pain.  
  
"I ask you again, Werewolf. Where is Sirius Black?!" Fudge snarled.   
  
"Are you trying to scare me? Because I assure you, it is not working." Remus answered coolly.  
  
"I'll have the entire wizarding world against you for the rest of your life..."  
  
"Too late. That happened when that werewolf bit me." Remus retorted "I'm the last Marauder, Macnair. I'm a wolf. I'm highly intelligent. How you can expect me to break so easily I don't know." Remus spat sarcastic+ly. It was the first show of any emotion he'd shown since the questioning began. He was breathing heavily, a response to his injuries, and glaring at the death-eater with every ounce of his being.  
  
Later that night and Remus had been left in a stinking cell in the middle of Azkaban. He was bleeding from many injuries and was mortally tired. But he felt better because he knew Sirius was safe. God he loved Sirius so much...He just wished that he could tell Sirius this. No. He couldn't tell him. Ever. No one could Love a Wearwolf. This thought kept him company all through the night after the dementor had walked by and the screaming began. No one could love a wearwolf.... 


	5. Ultimatums

Innocent5  
Note: Thank you for reviewing the last chapter, and yes this is still short. Enjoy!!  
  
Sirius pulled his teeth apart as Hagrid forced yet another lump of toffee at him. He glanced at the clock and yawned. It was getting awful late, and Hagrid noticed how tired Sirius was.   
  
"'Ere, Sirius, I think you'd better get to bed. You'll be needing yer rest soon enough, I'll guarantee."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I can't sleep Hagrid. Not until this is sorted out."  
  
"Well jus' try or you'll ave one of Poppy's sleeping potions down yer gullet."  
  
"I've got to talk to Harry first."  
  
  
Harry has been getting gradually more and more antsy all day. He hadn't heard anything else from anyone about what had happend and he wasn't used to being cut out of the loop. It came as a great shock to him therefore when Sirius' head appeared in the flames of the living room fire at about 10pm that night.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Snuffles!!" He jumped up and moved closer to the fire with Ron close behind him "What's happening?!"  
  
"I don't know how much you know about what's happening, but we're going to get Remus out of Azkaban, soon. But i don't want you involved with it Harry. It's too risky. I want you to stay here. Ron?"  
  
"Yeah" Ron confirmed stepping forward  
  
"Please keep you two out of trouble. I've got to go, Hagrid wants to go to sleep."  
  
"OK" and with that Sirius disappeard leaving the two boys as frustrated as before.  
  
  
Remus was pulled out of his cell halfway through the night and dragged down to the same room where he'd been questioned before. The red headed executioner was standing there holding something in his hands.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" he asked. Remus growled in the back of his throat which alarmed the human guards. Had he been in his wolf form his hackles would have been raised and Macnair would no longer have a voice box. "This is a confession, signed by Peter Pettigrew. The only copy. Now then, you tell us where Black is, and I wont shred it. What do you say?" 


	6. Views on a Problem

Innocent 6  
  
Note: People keep telling me to write longer parts. Sorry guys, that's probably not going to happen in this lifetime. As for spell check, I no longer have one. My computer crashed completely, and it went along with a few stories and all my windows 2000 stuff. I'll see what I can do. As for the past tense, I thought I was writing in the past tense, besides, the oprative word there is 'most'. Anyway, my thanks for the comments.  
Disclaimer:- See Previous parts.  
  
  
"I say you should have picked your days better." Remus smiled charmingly, completely confusing his questioner...Until he followed the werewolf's line of sight. The overcast clouds that had covered the sky all day, and up until now, the night, were breaking up as the wind blew them away, revealing the full bright disc of the moon and it's light spilled down into the cell, hitting the prisoners hand.  
"Oh Shit." Macnair exclaimed, already backing towards the door, fumbling at the lock.  
"Piled high an deep." Remus agreed as the guards ran out and closed the door, just as the transformation began. He knew that tomorrow he'd be too weak to speak much, let alone drag up the effort to tell them where Sirius was. He also knew that after tonight they'd have a thing or two to think about. He howled in pain as his bones started shifting positions. He just hoped it would buy Sirius some time.  
  
  
Sirius pulled his cloak closer around himself as he watched the dieing fire. He spared a quick glance out of the window and saw the full moon. He hoped Remus was alright, that this transformation wouldn't be too bad for him. He couldn't sleep. He knew what Remus must be going through tonight. He should be there, Padfoot should be there. Dementors and the wolf, without his pack? Hell, pure hell.  
  
Didn't his friend have enough self hate already? Didn't they both? Wasn't it enough that he'd spent twelve years in Azkaban under Dementor supervision?  
  
Oh and Sirius knew all to well what Macnair was capable of. If he so much as looked at Remus in the wrong way he'd....  
  
No, enough of that, he told himself. No point getting angry. You don't even know if Macnair is the one questioning him. Be calm. A voice at the back of his head spoke up, the one that would leap into action when he was needed, the one that had made him such a fearsome opponent on the Quidditch field, the canine part of his mind.  
  
Yeah, it told him, Right, Whatever.  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy gave Severus Snape a cold smile as he folded the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Seems those disgusting Marauders may well be getting what they deserve soon. They are on the proverbial endangered list." he drawled with a little satisfaction. Finally that damned Lupin would be gone and Black with him. Teach the wolf for refusing his friendship that first year...  
  
Snape gave the article a curious glance before allowing his face to curl in a grimace of hatred as he joined in with Malfoy's laughter. The grimace was real enough but inside he was wondering how this would effect his mission. But deeper down and would eventually surface, was genuine concern for The Marauders and their fate.  
  
  
The Wolf howled, and the howl reverberated around the cell and out over the cells near it. It was hungry, angry and frightened. Where was it? Why wasn't pack-brother-mate Padfoot with him? It didn't understand even though the part that was still Remus J Lupin tried to calm Moony, to stop him harming himself or anyone. The Wolf caught a scent from the door. Fear. He launched himself at the door, causing the Threat to back away. Where was food? Run. Wanted to run through the woods with Padfoot, with his Pack. He howled with all their being, trying to make them heard to pack-brother-mate, where ever he was. 


End file.
